


Cognizance

by GoldenWolfX



Series: An Alpha's Human [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmates, soft lena luthor, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: She’s aware of why she seeks the Fragile human out, Why she ultimately keeps bedding with the human.She knows that she’s found her true mate, her Soulmate.(The final Sequel to 'Tame' and 'Ambivalence')





	Cognizance

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 

 

 

 

She’s aware at this point, she knows now for sure.

She had sought out the use of her Mother’s AI, she asked and asked many questions and each were all leading back to Lena and how they just seemed to fit so perfectly together.

Lena and her were meant to be.

And it frightened her.

Deep down she already knew, the moment her Rut had led her straight to Lena’s balcony that fateful night. Her inner alpha was beaconing her to the right mate, to the ‘one’. The scent was really what it took to know that Kara was mating with the right one, that Kara knotting Lena on their second time was her body begging her to see the sign and just bite her already.

But she pushed it away. She shoved the thought down and tucked it somewhere in the back of her head, a part of her was hesitant to believe that a Human was her soulmate.

Kara’s nose twitched for a moment, she should’ve known better, the AI of her mother said, almost disappointed. The AI reminded her that to Alphas, there were only ever two scents that attracted them. The normal scent, a scent that attracted them to a mate, and the very rare scent that rarely ever crossed their paths, the scent of their true mate, the mate that was meant to be with them.

and Lena just so happened to be her true mate.

Kara closed her eyes as she leaned back against the metal wall of the room where Alura’s AI was, her back sliding down it’s cool surface until she was sitting, She felt an intense need to go to Lena, to simply just be near her, to take in that sweet wonderful scent, the scent of fresh orange slices and soft vanilla. The blonde took in a deep breath and just remained put.

She knew that she had two options, either she went to the Luthor and gained her consent to properly mate bond, or...she simply just let this go.

She thinks for a moment, weighs in on all the cons and pros of actually making Lena her one and only mate, she thinks about how Lena may respond to the truth, the truth that they are meant to be, that they’re soulmates. And as she begins to reach her final conclusion, Alex, her beloved Sister bursts into the room with a panicked look.

and Kara knows that she has a duty to uphold first.

* * *

 

Lena feels a sense of emptiness, Kara and her haven’t seen each other or spoken in 3 three days, which is some new record because they always talk, they always text or call each other, but since the last time they were together, since Kara’s weird show of strength, Kara had been avoiding her.

And it hurt.

The Luthor continued to blame herself as each day came and passed, she felt that maybe Kara didn’t like what she heard that night, that when she admitted to loving her, she scared the Alpha away. Lena forced herself to accept the conclusion that all this had just been sex for Kara, that a Super could never view a Luthor such as herself, truly worthy of love.

It was painful, it made her heart ache. She yearned for the Alpha’s presence and physical contact, this was odd to her, new, something she’s sure she’s never felt before, she swears that this yearning isn’t normal, that something bigger is going on, but how exactly can she investigate that? Maybe it’s just her, maybe she just felt like Kara and her could become something more to each other, so much so, that she grew overly attached.

Of course, that’s what It was. She grew too attached to the blonde.

“-Ms. Luthor!”, came a shaky voice, the voice oh so familiar cut her train of thought.

Emerald eyes flickered up from her desk and to a frightened looking Jess, “Jess?”

Jess shook her head, “I um, have been trying to reach you through your phone, but you wouldn’t pick up, Uh the FBI are urging us to evacuate, their urging many buildings to evacuate, and we’re one of them.”

Lena’s eyebrows furrow for a moment and she hums, “Why?”

“Metropolis and some cities inbetween suffered severe casualties due the late warnings, but a massive fight broke out, Superman was taken down and whatever it was that did the damage is coming our way, their issuing a state of emergency and want everyone to get away from congested areas.”, Jess said with fear clear in her voice.

Superman was taken down? Metropolis? Fight? Lena felt fear coming over her, she felt this sick feeling in her gut. “Alright, Alright, go make some calls and get everyone evacuated in an orderly fashion.”, Lena said as she got up from her chair, she grabbed her phone and began to look up the news to get some more info.

“Okay, but what about you?”, Jess said, she knew that in times like these, Lena always stood behind despite warnings not to.

“I’ll be down in a bit, I’m going to secure some stuff.”, she said as she typed on her phone.

Jess nodded, “Alright.”

with that the secretary quickly exited the office, leaving Lena to digest what was currently happening.

A feeling of utter dread began to creep its way into her chest, she felt apprehension and anxiousness getting in the mixed, she knew that if whatever it was, was coming here to National City, it meant that Kara was going to have face off with it, that Kara in her all Kryptonian might was going to have to stop the threat all by herself. Superman was down...he was beaten by what was definitely some alien, and if the Man of Steel was outed by the threat, it meant that Humans would no doubt not be able to prove any help to the Girl of Steel. That Kara was all on her own.

And that made Lena uneasy.

* * *

 

“ _YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY MOTHER!_ ”, Kara roared furiously in kryptonian as she propelled into a rogue kryptonian that was holding her Earth Mother up by the back of her shirt.

Eliza yelped as she suddenly fell into a freefall once Kara tackled the alien away from her, they were hundreds of feet in the air, nothing between Eliza and the earthly corn fields outside of the Kent’s home.

Kara with all her strength delivered a punch that sent the alien posing as her father down to earth with a Krakooom!

The Kryptonian growled and turned around and propelled herself through the air, a sonic boom echoed in the sky as she flew to make it to her falling Earth mother, desperate to catch the woman that finished raising her, desperate to save her.

“ELIZA!”, came Martha’s voice, it screeched in the air sharply, horror was clear in the tone, the woman’s blue eyes stuck on the free falling Eliza.

Eliza merely closed her eyes, silent, not voicing her internal fear of going splat over Martha’s crops. She put her faith in Kara, hoping that the Kryptonian would catch her before she painted the crops below her a new color.

The Danvers’s breathing became ragged, desperate and uneven, the oxygen was scared from her lungs, unable to catch her breath, she felt her vision blurring as she squirmed in the air.

Kara’s face was the last thing she saw before her vision fell to black.

“Eliza!”, Kara swooped in just in the nick of time and shielded the human woman from the impact of the ground, she wrapped her cape around the woman and turned then over fat enough for her back to come crashing into the soil creating a deep crater from flying fast enough to save Eliza.

Martha released a gasp and ran from where she was to the crater that was created in her field. “Eliza! Kara!”, she pushed through a few of her crops and made it to the two blondes, Kara was already up, cradling the Human against her chest.

“Eliza”, Kara said softly, fear clear in her expression as she held the woman in her arms, the cape was wrapped around her body.

Martha cautiously stepped down the crater and stumbled to the two women. “Kara, Kara, is she….”, the Kent bent down, kneeling beside the Super and the Unconscious Human.

Kara was teary eyed, her facial expression was soft and filled with worry, “I...Eliza…”

Martha swallowed thickly, reaching out, she placed a hand over Eliza’s own.

“Mm…”, came a small hum.

Kara and Martha gasped.

Eliza’s eyes blinked open, clearly trying to focus her vision. “I officially don’t like flying.”, she groaned.

Kara sighed out in relief, pure relief flooded her as she released a chuckle, “Rao, you...I…”, Kara’s eyes were glossy with tears, the salty liquid dancing on the rim of her eyes.

Eliza’s facial expression softened considerably, “Perks of having a Kryptonian daughter huh.”, She smiles softly.

Martha releases a grateful chuckle, she pats Eliza’s hand and nods, “God”, she nods.

Kara merely sucks in a breath and releases it, she let’s Eliza shift and sit up, she felt this utter sense of relief in Eliza being okay wash over her, that she didn’t fail the Blonde or Alex.

Before Kara can let the relief completely fill her, Eliza speaks again.

“Besides, I really want to be around for my Grandchildren.”, the woman says as some afterthought.

“WHAT!?”, Kara is startled from her sense of peace.

Martha merely raises her eyebrows as she eyes the women. “Oooh…”, her lips form an O.

and Kara knows Eliza wasn’t joking about wanting to be around for that.

“Hm hm hm”, Eliza sighs softly, “Definitely want to be around for that.”

Kara’s face explodes into a shade of red, she utterly mortified. “ELIZA”

* * *

 

The City isn’t as loud as it usually is, This Lena takes note of as she walks through the streets, she notices officers guiding Civilians around, the sky, Lena looks up, is an empty blue, she notices how clear the sky is, not one cloud in sight.

For a moment, Lena asks herself where the danger is, why did the Feds force many people out of the tall buildings if nothing was happening. Maybe, Just maybe the threat was neutralized already, maybe this was unnecessary.

She thinks this for a moment, for a brief moment, until something crashes into her building...her building.

“For fucks sake”, Lena hisses to herself as she looks up, she sees papers and debris falling and floating down.

At this point, she’s grabbed by an officer, a very familiar officer.

“C’mon Luthor, Unless you wanna get squashed with falling stuff, I suggest you start running with the rest of us.”

The Luthor turns and faces the woman that had a hold on her arm, she raises an eyebrow, remembering the woman. “Detective-”

The Woman sighed out and tugged the Luthor along, “Talk and run”, she keeps tugging the CEO.

Lena merely goes with it and runs alongside the Detective, for a moment, she turns to give one last look over her shoulder to see the familiar sight of heat vision exiting what must have been her office.

She worries.

* * *

 

Everything’s black, silent and oddly warm.

For a moment it’s like she’s floating in an empty dark space. She doesn't hear anything for a moment, it’s all silent, deafening silent. Until after a good few moments of nothing, she starts to hear a very distant faint ‘beeping’ sound, it’s constant, it happens every 10 seconds or so, and as the sound seems to close in on her, she begins to hear muffled voices and soft crying, she isn’t sure what to make of it until somehow light floods into her space, it’s blinding and oh so pure, she has to blink many times to adjust to the burning sensation in her eyes, and as she begins to come and connect better with the reality of things, she finds that she’s laying directly under the blinding light, that her back is on something, her body limp and oh so hard to move and feel.

“Nn...mm”, She’s able to hum out softly, her throat feels raw, dry and tastes like metal, she can feel her nostrils being invaded by a nasal cannula, the two small prongs in her nose, supplying oxygen to her. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but she knows why it’s there, what it’s for. “Nnn…”, her dry lips part as she makes an attempt to shift, she groans as she finds a shock of pain course through her body, it hurts, the entirety of her body feels like it’s been beaten and crushed multiple times. She releases a frustrated grunt, she screws her eyes shut as she stubbornly forces her body to comply with her want to move. “Nnngh”, she grits her teeth as she manages to move a leg, bending it slightly.

She growls as she begins to try and sit up, she slowly gets a better view of where she’s at, she recognizes the room.

“Rao”, Kara groans out as she simply goes limp again and her head falls back into the pillow. Her chest heaving as she pants slightly, already tired from trying to move. She begins to close her eyes again, feeling exhaustion coming over her, unconsciousness is welcoming. But a part of her refuses to accept the darkness consuming her vision. She had things to do, she didn’t even know for how long she’s been out for. She didn’t want to waste anymore time by simply laying here. She shakes her head as she blinks the tiredness away. A thought quickly invading her mind. “Lena.”, She huffed out, she felt the urge to go find the Ravenette, to be next to her, to find...comfort in her. Kara felt the incredible urge to reunite with her Mate…

No...they weren’t that.

Kara’s Alpha nearly whimpered, Lena wasn’t her Mate, but she wanted that, she truly wanted to be with Lena. The oh so good human, her soulmate. She yearned for the Luthor in a way she’s never felt.

She had to get out of here.

* * *

 

Two whole months.

It’s been two whole gut wrenching months since Supergirl’s last appearance. Since the mighty Girl of Steel had fought brutally and mercilessly against an alien foe. It was all over the news, the fight in Metropolis and how it flooded into the cities in between, how Superman was beaten down and how Supergirl ended the battle.

The last everyone heard was how Supergirl and the foe ended up fighting all way into the upper atmosphere and how they fell back to earth with a deafening and destructive collision, they impacted the earth with enough force to be mistaken by a Meteorite, nothing too cataclysmic, but definitely something deadly.

Something that maybe not even Supergirl survived.

The fight ended there, in the vast fields in smallville Kansas.

and since then, Nothing, not a single trace of Supergirl has appeared. Superman’s own appearances began to dwindle, the world suspecting that he was mourning his dead cousin.

Lena felt her heart breaking each day, each day that went by without a single sighting of Supergirl.

Tears sparkling in emerald eyes gathered, ready to spill over and run down her cheeks, she felt so empty, she hadn’t gotten any closure, the Alpha was most likely gone. Today was one of those days when she’d think about the Alpha, simply falling into her feelings that were unsaid, feelings that she should have told the Kryptonian about.

She wanted to be with Kara, she wanted something long lasting, something real, something romantic.

The Heiress’s heart ached in her chest as she whimpered into her sheets, crying softly, a part of her was angry at herself for not being clear with Kara, for simply holding her feelings in.

Small heart wrenching sobs filled the room, the room where the mighty Alpha had ravished her body thoroughly, when she Kara would simply cuddle together and just talk about things.

Lena closed her eyes, her long lashes shining with tears.

The Alpha meant so much to her, yet she never exactly voiced it.

and that hurt so much.

She’s utterly stuck in thought that she misses the sound of a light thud on her bedroom’s balcony, her muffled sobs completely making her oblivious to the sound of the door slowly sliding open.

Blue eyes blink a few times, as she slowly steps into the dark room, she takes in the sight before her, the ravenette curling up in a bunch of pillows and sheets, it makes her heart ache, she can feels it, the emotions that plague Lena, the heiress’s scent is dull, which further allows Kara to tell how Lena is feeling. She swallows thickly, unsure of of to approach the hurt Human, Her inner Alpha was encouraging her to just step up and announce herself, to just tell Lena everything, that Lena had been her last and first thought day in and day out, and even when she fought the Phantom Zone escapee, she had thought about Lena deeply.

Kara valued Lena, she did, and she almost lost her chance to tell her that, The universe almost made the decision for her. So, she finally gets it together, and speaks, “Lena.”, Kara says with some new found courage, she straightens up, wincing when she starts to step towards the ravenette.

Lena nearly jumps from the covers, she sits up, eyes puffy and red, the tips of her nose was slightly pink. “K-Kara?”, She gasps out in what is definitely surprise, surprise that the Girl of Steel was here, right before her, standing in the middle of her room, a few bruises and cuts decorating her face.

Kara can see new tears gathering in the heiress’s eyes, she feels her chest tighten slightly, “Lena...Baby”, Kara utters the last word, a word of affection.

Lena’s lips part further, and the tears finally spill over, running down her slightly pink cheeks, “You...You’re…”, her lips quivered.

a soft smile began to curl the Danvers’s lips, she sighed as she began to step to the human, the human that has both Scared her and relieved her, the human that she was meant to be with. “I’m fine, Princess.”, the Blonde manages to say another word of affection. She draws near the bed, she sees Lena shifting, untangling herself from the covers, and stepping out of the bed, she looks tired, fragile and utterly drained.

Kara’s facial expression is soft, it’s tender and loving, she wants to confess to the Luthor, to tell her the truth, to tell her everything that she’d been scared to bring up before.

But most of all, she wants to make Lena her Mate.

Lena is cautious, she steps to the Blonde, she slowly reaches out and her finger tips are first to make contact with the blonde’s skin, she releases a sigh of what must be relief, More tears shine in her eyes as she meets Kara’s own gaze, “Kara”, She whimpers.

Kara leans into Lena’s touch once the hands have a hold of the sides of her face. She nearly howls at finally making contact with the Human she’s been longing for. “Rao, Lena...I...I missed you so much”, Kara says, she releases a small whimper.

Lena feels her heart begin to beat with less pain, every second that Kara stands here with her, the pain she felt just moments ago, began to leave. She felt a sense of serenity begin to fill the room, she felt herself becoming whole again, Kara, the Alpha Super was standing here with her, bruised up, but clearly alive.

She doesn’t know what takes over her, but before she knows it, she’s crushing her lips against Kara’s own. She feels something akin to static once their lips met, she tastes the faintness of her salty tears, but she doesn’t care, she’s here, kissing the Alpha, Her Alpha, She moans softly when she feels Kara’s hands grasp at the back of her thighs and pick her up without much effort.

Kara groans in between pain and arousal when she lifts the Luthor, she feels the Alpha part of her egging her on, urging her to ignore the pain her body feels and to just ravish the Human in her arms, To finally make the woman hers, to mate her the way she should have mated her a while ago.

“I want you, Lena”, Kara says a bit breathy as breaks their heartfelt kiss, “I need you”, Kara growls lightly, her heart speeding up as she begins to feel her teeth ache and an erection coming on.

Lena swallows thickly, she feels herself wanting to submit to the Alpha’s wants already, and so she does. “Then take me.”

and that’s all Lena has to say to the Blonde. Before she knows it, she’s on the bed, on her back. She feels Kara’s lower body already settled between her legs, she’s moaning as she feels the heaviness of Kara’s body pin her to the bed.

“I want to, Lena. But I want to do it properly.”, Kara says as she places a few opened mouthed kisses on the side of Lena’s neck.

Lena’s lips fall open as she feels teeth nibbling on the skin of her neck, she brings her hands to Kara’s hips and then slips them under the soft fabric shirt, her breath hitches softly as her fingertips pass over a few bumps and dents in the usually soft skin. She feels her heart thumping faster in her chest. “Do what properly?”, Lena says as she feels Kara’s hands take a hold of her shirt and begins to pull it upward, Lena quickly shifts to allow Kara to take the shirt off of her, she then lays back down once the shirt is off and tossed to some random corner of the room.

“Mate you, I want to, if it’s something you’ll allow me to do”, Kara said as she met Lena’s gaze for a moment, her eyes not leaving Lena’s own.

The human merely nods, her hands feeling over the taut muscles that are the Supers wonderful abs, she felt a scar like oddity on the skin run at least 3 inches in length over the muscles, she traced it, pressing it slightly. “I’ve given myself to you time and time again, I would like to think we were already...mates.”, Lena says slowly as she traces a few other scars with her index finger.

Kara sighs softly, and nods, “Kinda...just not completely. We’re...um…”, Kara feels herself losing her nerve, she feels uncertainty creeping up on her again.

“Is there something more than sex?”, Lena reaches up with a hand, she places it over Kara’s cheek and caresses it, something inside her tugging at her, telling her that the Alpha was starting to grow a bit insecure.

Kara blushed slightly, she nodded, “There is.”, her gaze is slightly shy.

Lena’s lips curl into a reassuring smile, she hums softly and with the hand that was under Kara’s shirt, she makes a grab for the item that clothes the super’s upper body and tugs at it, gesturing to Kara that she wanted it off.

Kara sighed and shifted, she sat up and reached down and peeled her shirt off.

a small gasp escaped Lena’s lips as she caught sight of wounds that had never been on the Super’s body before, she can see the scars fully now, a part of her wondering why Kara had these and why had they not healed properly.

“You’re body.”, Lena rasped out, her eyes looking up to meet Kara’s own.

Kara wore a soft expression, she shrugged, “Kryptonite...that fight, he used kryptonite against me and got me pretty good.”, the Kryptonian broke eye contact and looked down to herself, her blue eyes scanning over the scars she could see, a small frown coming over her lips.

The Luthor observes the blonde and notes the darkening demeanor, “That bastard”, Lena whispers as she begins to sit up, she reaches out and touches the scars, she then notices bruises that appear fresh, even thought the fight was well over two months ago.

“The bruising should go away, it’ll just take time because of the kryptonite, not even the sunlamp was able to fix everything…”, Kara said softly.

Lena licks her lips and looks up to See Kara looking at her hand; the hand that was touching the scars again.

“You were all I could think about.”, Kara says suddenly, breaking the silence, “Just...you.”, Kara licked her lips to moisten them, she brought a hand over Lena’s own and looked up to meet her gaze, “I love you, Lena.”

The heiress’s expression washed over with a look of surprise, but very quickly softened into a tender affection expression, emerald eyes tearing up again, her lips breaking into a smile. “Oh Kara, I love you too.”, her voice cracked for a moment.

The Kryptonian returned the Luthor’s smile, and just like that, it felt like they were finally on the same page, it felt liberating and open.

and within a few moments, both women had been stripped to nothing, their clothing had been tossed askew, it was just their bare bodies against the other, both eager to become one after being apart for what seemed to be oh so painstakingly long.

“You’re beautiful, Lena. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen”, Kara nuzzled into the side of the CEO’s neck, she took in the woman’s scent and groaned softly. She felt nails digging into her shoulderblades. She felt legs parting for her, eager to have her body in between them.

“You’re beautiful too Kara”, Lena breathed out softly, a small moan escaping her lips when Kara’s breasts were against hers, she arched into the Supers body when she felt the Heat radiating off of her body, she’s quite frankly desperate to have the Alpha claim her and ravish her. While she feels that there's something very intimate growing between them, it only serves to make her want the Alpha even more.

Kara groans as she begins to prepare herself to penetrate the human, she felt strangely nervous and anxious, as if this were their first time, but alas, it wasn’t. She grunts softly when she reaches down between their bodies and takes a hold of herself, she strokes her hardness a few times and then carefully aligns the tip of her cock with the Warm wet entrance, she swallows thickly as she slowly moves forwards, her breath hitching when she feels the head of her cock beginning to enter the CEO’s pussy, pushing past her wet folds.

Lena bit her bottom lip to supress a moan, she moved her hands to Kara’s broad shoulders and held onto them as she felt the thickness of the phallus entering her stretching her out, “Oh, god.”, she closed her eyes to savor the moment of being filled by her beloved Alpha.

Kara groaned as she was fully sheathed inside the welcoming warm wetness that was Lena’s cunt, her body tensing slightly as to be sure not to use too much of her super strength, “Mine”, Kara says softly as she begins to move her hips, she growls softly at feeling her cock slide in and out of the human’s warmth, she feels Lena’s legs quickly wrap around her, “Mmm”, she leaned down and buried her face in the crook of the CEO’s neck.

The younger woman dipped a hand into the blonde’s scalp, enjoying the fullness that Kara gave to her, she releases a small whimper when the blonde began to nip at her neck again, “Yours, Always.”, the ravenette moaned out, her other hand dipped between the bodies for a moment to place itself over over Kara’s side, the hand slid down until she reached the supers toned ass, “Harder, Harder, Kara.”, she spoke a breathlessly.

Kara complied, and she pulled out all the way to the tip only to slam back into the woman under her, gaining a whimper from the Luthor, “Make sure you tell me if I’m being too rough, princess.”, Kara said as she kept rocking her hips roughly, her thick cock ravaging the human’s pussy, her breath was uneven as she felt the urge of biting Lena building.

Lena moaned out, babbling incoherently. Her hand running up to Kara’s back and scratching the area.

Kara growled softly, her hips moving non-stop, the sound of her cock slamming into the woman’s wetness was echoing about the room, “I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk”, the blonde’s Alpha of course began to shine through.

Lena merely hugged the super’s strong body and moaned, enjoying Kara’s sudden Alpha shift, “Go for it, Fuck me. Mate me and Claim me, Kara.”, Lena felt Kara’s teeth nipping the skin of her neck a little more roughly. “Make me yours, Please.”

a blanket of sweat was starting to cover their bodies, Kara’s body was naturally hot, which in turn made Lena’s own warm up rather fast, sex with Kara was amazing, but it certainly was sweat inducing, Lena was definitely going to put some thought into putting the AC on when she and Kara have sex.

The Alpha grunted at feeling the Younger woman’s cunt clenching around her length, she released a shaky breath and continued to pound into the ravenette. The bed began to creak rather continuously as Kara’s cock slammed into the heiress repeatedly, She figured that sooner or later, the bed would need to be replaced. “So good.”, Kara groaned out as she slowed down for a moment to purposely bottom out in the woman, she pushed her cock all the way in, her balls were against the ravenette’s dripping wetness, the essence running down her sack.

Lena stiffened at this feeling and whimpered, she felt Kara sheathed deep inside her. “Oh”, her breathing is slightly labored.

The Super then did something unexpected. She came, her seed spurting in thick streams inside the womanhood, her warmth painting Lena’s insides white. She released a grunt of pleasure at cumming.

“Don’t tell me you’re done”, Lena almost pleaded, she clenched and unclenched her gripping warmth around the thick phallus inside her.

“No, no way. I want you to ride it. I want to take you in a lot positions actually.”, the kryptonian spoke without shame, “and I’m going to cum in you each time.”

Lena shivered slightly, she felt so horny, more so than she thinks she’s ever been actually, she’s used to Kara dominating her, but rarely does Kara talk dirty to her. “I like the idea of that.”, she sighs as she feels Kara lean down to place a soft kiss over the (without a doubt, bruised) spot on the side of her neck, the same spot that she always goes to.

“Mmm, good.”, Kara grins mischievously.

The Luthor smiles, and gasps softly when she feels Kara pull out of her, she feels the sensation of Kara’s semen escaping her.

They were definitely going to have a long day.

and a long day it was. Kara had made good on her promise, She thoroughly roughened Lena up in several positions, not that Lena was complaining, she found it utterly hot, it had been a turn on for her. The Alpha had been quite affection after each orgasm. Although, a thought ran through her mind, she wondered why Kara hadn’t knotted her yet like usual, by the amount of times they went at it, she expected Kara to knot her at some point already.

“You know, You’d certainly have my Pups if it wasn’t for those pills.”, Kara sheepishly said as she kissed Lena’s shoulder blade.

The heiress felt a small tired smile curl her lips, she couldn’t help but agree. She was aware that Kara’s spunk was very potent, she knew that just one time of unprotected sex or sex without the after pill, was all it’d take to end up bearing The Super’s Pups, or rather, her children. “Lucky us.”, she sighed contently as the Alpha began to pull out of her, she felt the softening cock slipping out of her cunt.

Kara sighed and lifted the heiress effortlessly, she placed the tired human on top of her. A position that both seemed to really like.

One of Kara’s strong arms wrapped around the ravenette, while the other arm reached out and grabbed the sheets to pull it over them.

As the sheets were drawn over their bodies,Kara began to feel sleep coming in, after all, clearly she wasn’t fully healed back at the DEO, which-

Kara’s eyes snapped open as she finally let what she’d done fully sink in, Alex was going to probably kill her later for leaving the DEO without being permitted to do so.

‘Rao’, Kara swallowed thickly.

As for Lena, she merely began to close her eyes, ready to let sleep take her, her ear just over Kara’s heart, the thumping was practically lulling her to sleep. All was right, her and Kara were more, more than sex partners...they were together.

And as she thought this, she couldn't help but fend sleep off just a little longer.

Her lips parted and words came out. “Are we Mates yet?”, Lena spoke softly, the question was an innocent one really.

and Kara answered fairly quickly.

“No.”

Lena rose and eyebrow, her eyes snapping open as she shifted up, but was kept down by Kara’s arms.

“Don’t freak out, Lee. It’s not that I don’t want to, because Honestly, I almost mate bonded you five times-”

Lena frowned heavily, slightly annoyed, “Then? What’s stopping you?”, The Luthor spoke with a stubborn tone.

Kara sucked in a breath, she understood that Lena wanted to be mated, but Lena didn’t exactly understand the full of it, so far, she only understood a little bit of it. She had thought of things as she made love to her fragile human, She thought of how Lena may need to know all about the Mating bond before being marked. Sure Lena had pleaded and consented Kara on the mating bond, but Lena didn’t know that a bond was made for a lifetime, they’d be connected for the rest of their lives.

“Mate bonding is more complicated than just saying ‘We’re mates’, it’s deeper than that...It’s...a commitment...a Lifetime Commitment Lena”, Kara licked her lips slightly.

Lena relaxed against the super and took in the blonde’s words.

“I guess by earth standards you can say...A Mating bond is equivalent to Marriage.”, the blonde shifted slightly.

Lena began to process this information rather quickly. She didn’t have to go through any cons that may come from truly becoming Kara’s mate; she didn’t have any. But what she did have, were pros, all the reasons why she’d want to stay with Kara, why Kara and her making it official was a good idea, Lena felt safe and comfortable with the Kryptonian, she felt complete with the blonde, she couldn’t imagine her life without Kara.

“I...don’t mind. Being with you for the rest of my life sounds good actually.”, the Luthor felt warmth creeping up on her cheeks.

Kara felt her lips curling into a smile, she honestly felt the same way, she’d love to spend the rest of her life bonded with Lena, after all, Lena was very important to her

“Lena”, Kara spoke again.

The Luthor hummed as she gently poked a small faded scar just over the left side Kara’s chest, she traced the scar softly.

“I...Um…”, Kara hesitated, not sure if it was too soon to tell Lena the full truth, that they were Soulmates, destined to fit together, to be together.

Lena remained silent, no doubt waiting for the Super to work the courage up to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

Kara sucked in a breath and then released it, she thought back on her thoughts just hours ago, and her last thoughts before she and that Kryptonian criminal came crashing back to earth. She remembered wanting to find Lena, to tell her, to confess to her, she wanted nothing more than to be with her. She got a second chance, she survived the fight, just barely, so she might as well get it off her chest.

“You...You’re…”, Kara’s body was growing tense.

The heiress remained calm, still silent.

“You’re...My...um…”, the super screwed her eyes shut and collected herself, readying herself, braving the words out passed her lips. “You...Me...we’re Soulmates.”, the Danvers finally gets the words out, slowly but surely.

and for a moment, silence washes into the room, Lena doesn’t move or speak, she was eerily still.

Kara’s heart thumps strong and fast, anticipation along with anxiousness begins to build in her.

and the concern dies down once Lena shifts, this time, Kara lets her move. Emerald eyes instantly meet Sapphire ones once she sits up, straddling the Alpha, her pink lips part and she speaks, “Soulmates...Like, as in...we belong together?”, Lena’s tone is filled with disbelief, doubt and surprise.

Kara nods without hesitation, “Yes.”

“How long have you known?”, Lena says a bit breathlessly.

“I found out before I got into that fight, I wanted to come and see you but...I got sidetracked.” Kara sighed out softly, her eyes not leaving Lena’s own, “I was...drawn to you, you know. I felt something when I was with you, even when I repressed it. I think deep down, I always knew that you were special to me, I was just afraid...afraid that maybe I was wrong, Tying myself to a Mate that isn’t meant to be mine was my greatest fear after I lost Krypton. I always thought my soulmate was back on krypton, but I was wrong…”, Kara can see tears gathering in the Luthor’s eyes, she releases a small breath when she feels Lena’s hands resting over her abs, “Before I knew it...I was looking for you, My mind was a haze, but somehow I found you and even though it was a bit awkward at first, you still handled me.”

Lena sniffled softly.

“My body has been pushing me to Mate you, to fully and completely bond us together.”

“Then Why haven’t you?”, Lena frowns softly.

Kara sighs again and answers the ravenette, “I need your consent, I need you to know everything. But most of all, I need you to be ready for it, The bond isn’t just a simple step….I….eventually I’ll want…”, Kara broke the eye contact as she paused, unsure about speaking further.

But Lena didn’t need Kara to finish that sentence to know what she was going to say. “Children.”, Lena says slowly.

Kara blushes slightly and nods, “My body will want me to procreate, It’s why I knotted you a few times before, I was in that ‘phase’.”

Lena nods, she understands, and is still okay with everything, in all honesty, she wouldn’t mind having Kara’s children, it all just seemed perfect, after all, she and Kara were soulmates, no doubt that she herself would want Kara to eventually impregnate her. a Future with Kara seemed right, and nice.

Lena’s cheeks darkened slightly a shade of pink painted the delicate cheeks, “Thank you, for explaining it all to me.”

Kara nodded, she smiled tenderly. “You matter to me, a lot. You have a say in how I act around you.”

Lena nodded and a soft smile began to curl her lips, she traced the scar that was over Kara’s chest, “I think you’re acting perfectly fine, I’m...happy when I’m with you, You make me feel safe and loved...I...I want you to mate me properly, I want to be with you, and eventually I think I want to have your ‘pups’.”, the Luthor sighed as she felt Kara bring her hands to her hips.

Kara’s lips were parted in what had to be awe.

Lena sucked in a breath and began to shift, she reached behind her and took a hold of the quickly hardening Cock, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips as she heard Kara release a small whine. Lena can’t help but giggle softly as she rested a hand over those taut abs, steadying herself and lifted her hips, her other hand gave the hard cock behind her a few more meaningful strokes before she moved her lower body so that her core was just above the kryptonian’s hard-on. She made eye contact with the blonde one last time before she closed her eyes and dropped her hips down, a moan escaping her lips once the hard member entered her deeply.

Kara tensed slightly, a hiss escaping her lips as her cock was buried inside the welcoming warmth that was her beloved Human’s cunt.

Lena allowed for a moment to come and go so that she could adjust to Kara’s thick phallus, she knew what she wanted, and she wanted Kara, she wanted for the Alpha to mate her properly.

“Lena”, Kara sighed with content, she groaned as she felt Lena move her hips, she felt two hands rest over her stomach as the warmth her human was providing to her was gripping her cock.

Lena released a moan as she rose her hips and then dropped them, she repeated this action, the Cock was hard and oh so fulfilling, she honestly loved how she could feel the heat of the Alpha’s Hardness inside of her, it would have been a shame to have Kara put a condom on. “I love you.”, the words effortlessly passed her parted lips.

Kara grunted and thrusted her hips to meet Lena’s movements, “I love you too.”, she rasped out as she sat up, wrapping her arms around the human. “I love you so much.”

The heiress opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around the Super’s neck, their chests pressing together as they began to move a bit more frantically.

Moans and groans bouncing off the walls, the dark bedroom was growing warm again and the smell of sex was in the air.

The Alpha released a growl as the urge of biting Lena was becoming present.

“Wait...Lena”, Kara huffed, her breath was labored and uneven, her will of Steel was bending.

Lena wasn’t stopping, she wanted this, and she was going to get what she wanted and what Kara kept repressing. “Do it, Kara, don’t hold back.”, Lena whined, she whimpered and moaned when she felt strong arms tighten around her.

Kara huffed out, “It’ll hurt-”

“Do it, Do it, Kara.”, Lena encouraged the nervous Alpha, “Mate me.”, her tone was growing impatient.

Kara nodded a bit frantically, and she leaned forwards, she buried her face into the side of Lena’s neck, she gave the area a sniff before licking it, “You sure?”, she asked weakly, giving the Luthor a chance to back out if she wasn’t sure.

Lena’s hands found their way into Kara’s hair, keeping Kara in place, she kept moving her hips, “Yes, Kara, Yes.”, she whimpered out.

Kara growled and then did what Her instinct told her to do, she opened her mouth over the area on Lena’s neck where a mating mark was to be placed, and she sank her teeth into the area, she then suddenly felt Lena come, she felt the Luthor’s walls clench around her tightly, it was gripping her length tightly, it was so pleasuring and arousing, despite the copper like taste filling her mouth.

As for the Luthor, she experienced an odd heightened sense of arousal wash over her once the sharp pain of Kara’s teeth breaking the skin of her neck came and then went, the pain was replaced with an explosive feeling of pleasure, it was intense, so intense that she came down hard with a sudden Orgasm, an orgasm that definitely had to be the best in her life and with Kara so far.

“Oh god”, Lena moaned out loud as she suddenly felt her sensitive pussy being stretched further to accommodate Kara's sudden knotting.

Kara moaned against Lena’s skin, she felt her cock throbbing with the need of release, so she did, she came when Lena did, but what she didn’t notice was the swelling of her knot, she merely pushed her cock into the woman and thrusted her cum into her human mate, wanting to fill her insides with her warmth. “Mine, You’re mine, Lena”, Kara spoke with sudden possessiveness.

the heiress nodded frantically as she came with another orgasm, this one being caused by Kara’s knot. “Yes, Yours, I’m all yours, Kara”, she hugged the super tightly, clinging to her as she stiffened, content with how much she’s milked the Alpha’s cock.

“Rao, I...Knotted you”, the Alpha spoke with slight surprise as she felt unable to pull out of the woman.

“That you did, Kara. That you did.”, Lena panted as she began to loosen her arms from around the Super’s strong body, exhaustion finally catching up with her. It must be the bonding at work, Lena thinks for a moment as she feels Kara beginning to lay down, She feels Kara move her around slightly, and bring the sheets up again, the soft fabric covers their naked bodies. Kara somehow knew she was too tired at this point, and Kara kindly called it a night.

“It felt nice”, Lena breaks the short silence, she sounds tired and small, but Kara still hears her.

“It felt weirdly nice for me too...I even knotted you.”, Kara chuckled tiredly.

the heiress smiles and cuddles into the crook of the Super’s neck, her nose pressing against the skin, she presses a small kiss against the flesh and yawns softly, “That’s good.”, her eyes closed, she feels the room cooling a bit, she shivers slightly.

Kara hugs the Luthor, holding her to her chest, “Go to sleep, Baby.”

Lena weakly nods, she finally gives in and slips into slumber, content with everything, with finally being Kara’s Mate. She and Kara would be bonded from now on.

as silence begins to befall the dark bedroom again, Lena’s body goes completely limp, and her breathing grows heavy, Kara knows that Lena is now truly asleep. So before she enters slumber as well, she utters three last words.

Words of affection.

“ _Khap Zhao Rrip_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the read was good.


End file.
